<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this one selfish thing by alexawesomeasleep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558794">this one selfish thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexawesomeasleep/pseuds/alexawesomeasleep'>alexawesomeasleep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FUCK ME WHAT THE HELL, Gen, Ouch., i am from the Jan 5th stream and let me just say., techno can't hide from the sbi dynamic, the first chapter is sweet and the second one is pain so read at your own risk, tommy and techno really hate sbi huh, well. they still can't hide from it.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexawesomeasleep/pseuds/alexawesomeasleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Technoblade and Tommy return home. Techno thinks about why he protected Tommy, and reflects on his family.</p><p>And on the night after that, he reflects again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. this one selfish thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first ever smp fic :0 I did write this before the most recent stream and it's purely self indulgent lol ,,,,<br/>if there's anything I got wrong or that you'd just like to say, leave a comment!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Go fuck yourself."</p><p>Those were the last words Tommy said to Dream before he and Techno turned to leave L'Manburg, both of them secretly relishing in Dream's shocked silence.</p><p>When they stepped through the portal, heads held high, they took a moment to catch their breath.</p><p>Then, they turned to each other with wild grins.</p><p>"Holy shit!" Tommy shrieked, bouncing excitedly.</p><p>"Holy shit," Techno agreed.</p><p>"I can't believe I just did that! I was so cool! I was all like," he posed dramatically, "go fuck yourself."</p><p>Techno scoffed, smiling. "Yeah, real cool." He started heading back to their- loathe to admit it, he had started thinking of it as their- house.</p><p>Tommy followed, still babbling. "Shut up. You were cool too! Like-" now, he puffs himself up- "he's with me, Dream."</p><p>Techno laughed now. "Are you kiddin'? I was way cooler than you."</p><p>"Fuck off! No you weren't!"</p><p>"You didn't even do anything! At least I was protecting you."</p><p>"Yeah yeah, you never die and shit." Tommy laughed again, but there was a catch to it. Techno looked over at him.</p><p>"You okay?" He asked, slowing down.</p><p>Tommy looked over at him hesitantly. "...why did you do that, anyway? Protect me?"</p><p>Techno paused for a moment. Why did he protect Tommy? He had been nothing but annoying, stole all his resources and made a huge, obnoxious tower in front of his house that basically told everyone where he was.</p><p>And yet.</p><p>Well, Techno had sort of pushed away the idea of a family, had distanced himself from anyone he could go soft for or who could be used as leverage against him. He had always seen himself as one unit, himself against the world. Anyone else was dead weight.</p><p>But with visiting Phil, and Wilbur- Ghostbur- talking to him in that soft sort of tone, and now Tommy coming and living with him, laughing too loud, barely even hiding; he felt like maybe his days were so much more bland when he thought he had to spend them all on his own.</p><p>Like maybe it wasn't so bad to have this. This one stupid, selfish thing. This...</p><p>"I would never betray my family," he said to Tommy, his smile much softer than he would ever admit.</p><p>Now Tommy was the one rendered speechless. </p><p>Sniffling, he went in for a hug. "You looove meeeee!"</p><p>"I do not. I don't love anyone. You're the bane of my existence." </p><p>He held on tight anyway.</p><p>He replayed the events in his mind that night, writing down the events in the notebook he kept.</p><p>How far was Dream really willing to go? And for what? Tommy still wasn't on his side- hell, they hated each other. Techno had an idea of what Dream had done to him, but...</p><p>But the way he had frozen up... it made something in him ache.</p><p>He'd been through so much for just being a kid. Maybe that's why Techno wanted to just wrap him up and keep him at home. </p><p>Maybe it's because he still saw his baby brother, getting into scraps and using up all the bandages in the house.</p><p>He heard something, breaking him out of his trance.</p><p>It was Tommy, having climbed up from his "room".</p><p>When he looked up, Techno recognized the look in his eyes. </p><p>A memory from years ago, of a boy having nightmares asking his older brother to stay in his bed.</p><p>Techno put down his notebook and took off his glasses, and held his cape open as an invitation.</p><p>The two of them stayed curled up like that, and even though it snowed all night, they were warm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. and now it's gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>welp. I didn't think this would get another chapter. it's very sad</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm siding with Tubbo... I'm sorry."</p><p>"Give me back my axe. You're not worthy."</p><p>"I am worthy."</p><p>"You're free to make your own choices, wrong as they are... </p><p>"But all I have to say, Tommy, is that I hope you don't come to regret it."</p><p>I would never betray my family, Techno had said. Did it count if he was betrayed first?</p><p>He told all this to Phil. He made it a joke, made Phil laugh over and over like that was the remedy for the hurt in his chest. There were only two people alive in his family, and Phil was now officially his favorite. Forever. </p><p>Tommy betrayed him. And he betrayed Tommy right back.</p><p>Tommy betrayed Techno for Tubbo, for Tubbo, who had exiled him, who had a part in completely ruining his life, who- for all Techno knew- was completely out of the picture as a friend!</p><p>But no. Of course not. Of course the boy who stole his things, who annoyed Techno to no end, who managed to get his trust anyway! Had left him behind for the fucking president!</p><p>"What the fuck," he muttered to himself, head in his hands. </p><p>Phil was gone for the night, and now it was him and-</p><p>Well. It was just him.</p><p>"What the fuck."</p><p>Techno told himself he wouldn't trust Dream, not after what he did to Tommy, and in all honesty, he still didn't. But everyone was against him, everyone except the most powerful person out of all of them, so what else was he supposed to do?</p><p>Maybe he would never really trust anyone again. Hell, he trusted Tommy! And look where that got him!</p><p>His thoughts were so loud in the sudden silence of their- of his. His house.</p><p>I have to kill him.</p><p>I can't kill him! He's my brother!</p><p>He was my brother, and he just left me hanging, and now what?</p><p>I was right. Families are stupid.</p><p>I really thought I could have this one thing. This one stupid, selfish thing.</p><p>I trusted him.</p><p>Despite himself, Techno started to cry into his hands. He hadn't in a long time. He nearly forgot how.</p><p>I saved him. I protected him. </p><p>What the hell am I supposed to do now?</p><p>If it really came down to it... would he really be able to kill Tommy?</p><p>He barely slept that night. The house was quiet and so, so cold.</p><p>-</p><p>Phil had stopped him, before he left. He had a glassy look in his eye.</p><p>"Phil..?"</p><p>"Techno, come here."</p><p>He leaned his head down, and Phil held it between his hands.</p><p>"What're you-"</p><p>Phil kissed him on the forehead. Techno froze.</p><p>"Techno... I only have two sons left."</p><p>"Phil..."</p><p>"If anything happens tomorrow, know that I love you."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"And if anything happens to Tommy... I know you don't want to speak to him. But tell him I love him too."</p><p>"Phil, I don't-"</p><p>"For me. Please."</p><p>"...okay, dad."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm gonna plug my art tumblr because I'm making pieces based off these fics go follow @artblob-ii</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>